concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janis Joplin
1943 January 19, 1943 Janis Lyn Joplin is born at 9.45am to Seth & Dorothy Joplin at St. Mary's Hospital, Port Arthur, Texas 1950s 1950s First Christian Church, Port Arthur, TX (sings with the First Christian Church Youth Choir) Joins the Bluebirds, junior Girl Scouts September 1954 to June 1957 Sings with the Woodrow Wilson Junior High School Glee Club December ?, 195? unknown venue, Port Arthur, TX ('Christmas Pageant'. Janis first public singing opportunity outside of church) April 1957 Janis wins the Driftwood Cover Contest December 31, 1959 Sage, Port Arthur, TX (New Year's Eve Party) 1960 June 1960 Janis Graduates from Thomas Jefferson High. She attended Lamar State College of Technology in Beaumont, Texas in the summer. She visits Houston, Texas, hangs out in Venice, California and falls in with the local beatnik scene. She returns to Port Arthur in the fall, wearing a sheepskin jacket. 1961 Summer 1961 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA ("Hootenanny Night". Janis performs as part of a folk/blues duo with Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitar) Summer 1961 Gas House, Venice Beach, CA ("Hootenanny Night". Janis performs as part of a folk/blues duo with Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitar) December 31, 1961 Halfway Coffee House Club, Beaumont, TX ("New Year's Eve Party", her first public singing engagement) 1962 January 1962 Purple Onion, Houston, TX (several shows) JANUARY 1962 Records a jingle, "This Bank Is Your Bank," for a bank in Nacogdoches. Classes at Lamar Tech. SUMMER 1962 Waitress in a bowling ally. Hangs out at Louisiana bars across the river. Leaves with Jack Smith for Austin and moves into folk/beat apartment house known as the Ghetto. Enrolls in Fine Arts Program at the University of Texas in Austin. Sings, accompanying herself on autoharp, as part of local bluegrass band, the Waller Creek Boys (Powell St. John on harmonica and Larry Wiggins on bass) at the Union Building on Sunday afternoons and at Threadgill's Bar & Grill, a converted gas station, on Wednesday evenings. Repertoire consists of Leadbelly, Bessie Smith, Jean Ritchie, Rosie Maddox, and bluegrass. THE WALLER CREEK BOYS PLUS ONE (JUL 1962 - JAN 22, 1963) 1) Janis Joplin vocals, autoharp, acoustic guitar 2) Kirk Lanier 'Lannie' 'Lanny' Wiggins vocals, banjo, acoustic guitar 3) Rayward Powell St John vocals, harp, acoustic guitar July 1962 - January 1963 Threadgill's, North Lamar Boulevard, Austin, TX (Waller Creek Boys plus One) The trio played there as house band every Wednesday (and sometimes on Saturday too) for seven months. Threadgill's was an old yellow gas station converted in a bar by Kenneth 'Ken' Threadgill and his wife Mildred, years before. Then the groups that were performing there (including ours) were not paid in money but rather in a couple of 'Lone Star' beers. July 1962 - January 1963 Union Building, University of Texas campus, Austin, TX (Waller Creek Boys plus One) The trio perform at the weekly 'Folk Sing' held every Wednesday evening in the UT Student Union and organized by Stephanie Chernikowski. ?? 1962 Zilker Park, Austin, TX (Waller Creek Boys plus One) "Talent Contest" The trio participating in a local talent contest and eventually win one of the prizes to be won and that is ten bucks. FALL 1962 Dealing grass on campus, experimenting with peyote and taking massive doses of seconal. Voted "Ugliest Man on Campus." Chet Helms, an old Austin acquaintance, returns from San Francisco and tells her about the post - Beat scene. 1963 JANUARY 23 1963 Hitches to San Francisco with Chet. Two days later is singing in North Beach (San Francisco) coffeehouse, passing the hat for beers. Often sings a cappella at the Coffee Confusion and the Coffee Gallery, occasionally accompanied by Jorma Kaukonen (future guitarist with Jefferson Airplane). Sings Bessie Smith and Ma Rainey blues with folksingers Roger Perkins and Larry Hanks. Hangs out with David Crosby and Nick Gravenites. Lives off passing the hat, part-time jobs and unemployment. Begins drinking heavily, also taking speed. Meets Peter Albin, future bass player for Big Brother (played with J. P. Pickens in a "progressive" bluegrass band), and Jim Gurley, Big Brother lead guitarist, at the Coffee Gallery, where they all perform on a semiregular basis. January 27, 1963: The Fox And The Hound, North Beach, San Francisco, CA "Sunday Night Hootenanny" After only four days after his arrival in San Francisco from Austin, Janis debuted as solo folk-blues singer (playing a borrowed acoustic guitar) in this local coffeehouse. The owner, Lee Fraley, had the habit of paying their artists with barely two or three bucks (which is fair enough just to buy a beer or a cigarettes) plus a free hamburger courtesy of the house. Janis obviously wanted to earn more than that and then at the end of the evening she went into the audience passing the hat (all the money she could put together she then spend it on beers). SPRING 1963 Peter Albin and brother, Rodney, form their first band, the Liberty Hill Aristocrats - first gig at San Francisco Folk Festival. April 5-6, 1963 Top of the Tangent, Palo Alto, CA (with The Westport Singers) May 18, 1963: Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA "Annual Monterey Folk Festival" Apparently Janis won three singing contests during the Saturday afternoon event of the festival that was listed as 'Folk Talent Show & Sing'. Fall 1963: 'Midnight Special', KPFA-FM Radio Show, Berkeley, CA This radio show was conducted by deejay Gert Cherito and broadcasted live every Saturday night. 1963 - 1964: Maud's, North Beach, San Francisco, CA A gay bar frequented regularly by Janis and his (at the time) girlfriend Jae Whitaker. The two loved to go there because you could not only dance but also because there was a juke-box on which they loved so much singing over to earn some free beers from the owner of the bar, because he appreciated their impromptu performance. 1963 - 1965: Coffee And Confusion, North Beach, San Francisco, CA "Sundays Nights Hootenannys" This is the old 'The Fox And The Hound' that change the name because owner Lee Fraley sold the venue to new owner Sylvia Fennel and the latter decided to change its name. SUMMER 1963 Janis sings at Monterey Folk Festival, is involved in motorcycle accident, gets beaten up in a street brawl and is arrested for shoplifting. 1963 The Coffeehouse, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with Janis on vocals, Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen & Billy Roberts on acoustic guitars) 1963 The Offstage Folk Music Theater, San Jose, CA (with Janis on vocals, Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen & Richmond Stephen 'Steve' Talbott on acoustic guitars) ROGER PERKINS, LARRY HANKS, JANIS JOPLIN (1963) 1) Janis Joplin vocals 2) Roger Perkins vocals, acustic guitar 3) Larry Hanks vocals, acoustic guitar May 23, 1963 Main Auditorium, San Francisco State College, San Francisco, CA with Sam Hinton, Hedy West, Mike Seeger, Dr. Neil Snortum, The Wildwood Boys, Bill Roberts, Conrad Knipfel, Skip Henderson and Ale Ekstrem, Ellen Faust, Nathan Zakheim "The 2nd Annual Folk Music Festival" (Roger Perkins, Larry Hanks, Janet Joplin (sic) was scheduled but finally not appeared) 1963 The Coffee Gallery, 1353 Grant Avenue, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with Roger Perkins & Larry Hanks) 1963 Coffee And Confusion, 1339 Grant Avenue, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with Roger Perkins & Larry Hanks) "Sunday Night Hootenanny" Supposedly tonight Peter Albin and James Gurley saw for the first time their future bandmate Janis Joplin. FALL 1963 Returns to San Francisco, performs on KPFA radio's 'Midnight Special', KPFA-FM Radio Show, Berkeley, CA (with Roger Perkins & Larry Hanks) The trio perform: 'Black Mountain Blues' and 'Columbus Stockade', at this radio show conducted by deejay Gert Cherito and broadcasted live every Saturday night. 1963 The Coffee Gallery, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (with THE DICK OXTOT JAZZ BAND who consisted of Richard Agee (Dick 'The Gray Fox' Oxtot) on vocals, banjo, tuba, bass, fiddle & cornet, John Moore on tuba, Bob Mielke on trombone, Bill Napier on clarinet, Bill Erickson on piano & Don Marchant on drums) 1963 - 1964 The Coffee Gallery, North Beach, San Francisco, CA (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen on acoustic guitar) 1963 Coffee And Confusion, North Beach, San Francisco, CA "Sunday Night Hootenanny" (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen on acoustic guitar) 1963 or 1964 San Francisco, CA "C.O.R.E. (Congress On Racial Equality) Benefit" (Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen on acoustic guitar) 1963 or 1964 The Offstage Folk Music Theater, San Jose, CA (with Janis on vocals, Jorma 'Jerry' Kaukonen & Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitars) 1963 or 1964 Appeared Singing vocals in a folk/blues duo with Steve 'Lemon' Mann on acoustic guitar) 1964 SUMMER: Living in New York on Lower East Side. Reading Hesse and Nietzsche, shooting pool (and speed), occasionally singing at Slug's. May 25, 1964 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (with Jerry Silverman) Spring - Summer 1964 Slugs' Saloon, New York City, NY December 13, 1964 The Coffee Gallery, North Beach, San Francisco, CA with Harriet Carter, Eddie Mitchell, David and Tina Meltzer, Don Garrett, Lew Welch, Philip Whalen, Ron Loewinsohn, Hugh Romney, Gary Goorow, John Brent, MC Peter Edler 1965 MAY: Attempts (unsuccessfully) to get herself committed to San Francisco General Hospital. JUNE: Returns to Port Arthur. Registers in Sociology at Lamar Tech. FALL: Sings at the Eleventh Door in Austin. - Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Peter Albin and "Weird" Jim Gurley begin to assemble a band called Blue Yard Hill at 1090 Page Street. Begin playing at rent parties held in the basement, with newly recruited member Sam Andrew, a student at San Francisco State. Peter, Rodney, Chuck Jones (Big Brother's first drummer) and Chet Helms of the Family Dog, are all living in the huge Victorian house at 1090 Page, originally an Irish boarding house, owned by Albin's parents. On weekends, Chet organized jam session/dance parties in the basement. Sam Andrew (future guitar player with Big Brother) is a friend of someone who is now also hanging out at 1090 Page. Peter Albin has taught himself to play bass, and Paul Ferraz (a|k|a Beck), Big Brother's original manager, suggests putting an ad in the paper for a guitar player. David Eskeson answers the ad and the group (Peter and Rodney Albin, Chuck Jones, Sam Andrew and David Eskeson) start making up names for the band: Tom Swift and the Electric Grandmother, the Greenleaf Boys, the Acapulco Singers, etc. Two other possible names (Big Brother, the Holding Company) come up while playing Monopoly. They name the band after a combination of the two. Peter announces the mission of Big Brother & the Holding Company: "To speak to all the children of the earth." They play blues, bluegrass, Rolling Stones style R&B, Dylan, and folk/rock numbers like "I Know You, Rider" in local bars and clubs. David Eskeson is under 21, which excludes them from a number of gigs in places that have a liquor license. He is eventually replaced as drummer Dave Getz, a teacher at the Art Institute by day, and a waiter at the Spaghetti factory by night. Jim Gurley, who knows Chet from the Family Dog house on Page, begins dropping by to sit in on sessions. Plays acoustic guitar with a mike stuck on it. Gurley, known as "the fastest fingers in the West," brings a decided touch of craziness to the group with his concept of "freak rock," a psychedelic synthesis of progressive jazz, raga riffs, hard rock and sound effects. In late '65 Big Brother makes their debut at a benefit for the Open Theater in Berkeley (again in the basement of 1090 Page). Fall 1965 The Eleventh Door, Austin, TX November ?, 1965 Halfway House Coffee Club, Beaumont, TX WINTER or SPRING 1965 sang with THE DICK OXTOT JAZZ BAND who consisted of Dick Oxtot, John Moore, Bob Mielke, Bill Napier, Bill Erickson & Don Marchant) 1966 JANUARY: Singing in Austin clubs - still mainly Bessie Smith and folk blues numbers. JANUARY 22: Big Brother plays their first official gig. Aided by Donald Buchla's synthesizer, they perform, along with the Grateful Dead, in the legendary first Trips Festival at the Longshoreman's Hall. Their repertoire consists of freak jazz - Sun Ra, Coltrane, Pharoah Sanders - R&B, music of the Mystic East and fuzz tone/feedback distortion. MARCH: At a benefit for Texas blues singer Teodar Jackson, Janis sings "Going to Brownsville," "I Ain't Got To Worry," and Buffy St. Marie's "Codeine." March 5-6, 1966 Eleventh Door, Austin, TX March 13, 1966 University of Texas, Austin, TX March 13, 1966 Methodist Student Center, Austin, TX ("Teodar Jackson Benefit", with St. John And The Conqueroo, 13th Floor Elevators. Janis sings three songs "Going To Brownsville", "I Ain't Got To Worry" & "Codeine") March 27, 1966 Santa Fe, NM May 5, 1966 University of Texas, Austin, TX May 5, 1966 Union Auditorium, unknown city, TX ("An Evening Of Barrelhouse And Blues Festival", with St. John And The Conqueroo and others) MAY: Considers joining Texas blues/rock group, the Thirteen Floor Elevators. Chet and the band, seeing success of other bands with female lead singers (Jefferson Airplane with Signe Anderson and the Great Society with Grace Slick), consider adding a "chick singer" to the group. Chet suggests an old friend from his Austin days: Janis Joplin. Dispatches Travis Rivers, Janis's old high school friend from Port Arthur, to go to Texas and persuade her to come to San Francisco and try out as lead singer for Big Brother. MAY 10: Janis leaves with Travis for San Francisco, by way of Austin. JUNE 4: Arrives in San Francisco. BIG BROTHER AND THE HOLDING COMPANY #7 (JUN 6, 1966 - DEC 1, 1968) 1) Peter Albin vocals, bass, guitar 2) Sam Andrew guitar 3) James 'Jim' Gurley guitar 4) David 'Baby Dave' Getz drums 5) Janis Joplin lead vocals, tambourine, maracas JUNE 10: Performs with Big Brother for the first time - at the Avalon Ballroom. JUNE 19: St. Francis Hotel. Tim Leary Benefit. JULY 1: Moves to a house in Lagunitas in the San Geronimo Valley with members of Big Brother, their wives and girlfriends. AUGUST 23: Band begin a four week engagement at Mother Blues in Chicago. Broke and desperate, they sign with Mainstream Records. (They have, by now, fired Chet as their manager.) After signing, Shad refuses to give them an advance or airfare back to San Francisco. The album is recorded in Chicago and Los Angeles. Having made himself producer, Shad refuses to allow the band in the studio during the final mix. The album is released only after Big Brother's triumphant appearance at the Monterey Pop festival the following year. 1967 AUGUST 11: Digger Emmett Grogan announces travelling San Francisco tribal tour. OCTOBER 31: Big Brother signs management deal with Albert Grossman. DECEMBER: Home to Port Arthur for Christmas. 1968 SEPTEMBER: Manager Albert Grossman announces an "amicable split" between Janis and Big Brother. OCTOBER: Janis now constantly seen with her symbol - a bottle of Southern Comfort. Has boosted the company's sales to such an extent that she "extorts" a lynx coat from them . "What a hustle! Can you imagine? Getting paid for passing out for two years!" NOVEMBER 20: Albert Grossman asks Mike Bloomfield and Nick Gravenites to help Janis put together a new band. DECEMBER: Other appearances include Cincinnati, the NARM Convention/Puerto Rico, the Electric Factory/Philadelphia, the University of Buffalo Music Festival, the Electric Theater and Kinetic Playground/Chicago, the Kaleidoscope/Los Angeles, and the Avalon and Fillmore/San Francisco. DECEMBER 1: Big Brother's last performance, with the Family Dog in San Francisco. Janis Joplin & Her Kozmic Blues Band #1 (December 18, 1968 - January 1969) *Janis Joplin - lead vocals, maracas *Sam Andrew - vocals, guitar *Brad Campbell (aka Keith Cherry) - bass *Bill King - organ *Marcus Doubleday - trumpet *Terry Clements - tenor sax *Roy Markowitz - drums, tambourine December 18-19, 1968 San Francisco, CA (Mike Bloomfield and Nick Gravenites assemble and rehearse the new band which will eventually becomes the Kozmic Blues band) December 20, 1968 Stax/Volt Records Studio B, Memphis, TN (Kozmic Blues rehearse for their booked first appearance at the Stax/Volt "Yuletide Thing") December 21, 1968 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (Stax-Volt Records Christmas Show. Janis's first appearance with her new band, later to be named the Kozmic Blues Band. Also appearing are the Bar-Kays, Booker T. & the M.G.'s, Albert King, Rufus and Carla Thomas, William Bell & Eddie Floyd) 1969 Janis Joplin & Her Kozmic Blues Band #2 (aka THE BAND FROM BEYOND #2, aka MAIN SQUEEZE #1) (JAN 1969 - FEB 14, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Terry Clements 4) Roy Markowitz 5) Brad Campbell 6) Richard Kermode organ 7) Terry Hensley trumpet February 8, 1969 Rindge, NH (Albert Grossman books the band for "the most obscure venue we could find," for a "sound test") February 9, 1969 Music Hall, Boston, MA (preview concert) February 11-12, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Grateful Dead) February 14, 1969 State University of New York Gym, Albany, NY Janis Joplin & Her Kozmic Blues Band #3 (aka MAIN SQUEEZE #2, aka SOUTHERN COMFORT) (FEB 15, 1969 - MAY 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Terry Clements 4) Brad Campbell 5) Richard Kermode 6) Roy Markowitz 7) Terry Hensley 8) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers baritone sax, tambourine, guiro, claves February 15, 1969 University of Vermont, Burlington, VT February 16, 1969 O'Keefe Center, Toronto, ON February 21, 1969 Colby College, Waterville, ME February 22, 1969 Clark University, Worcester, MA February 24, 1969 Queen's College, Flushing, NY February 28, 1969 University of North Carolina, Carmichael Auditorium, Chapel Hill, NC March 1, 1969 Duke University Indoor Stadium, Durham, NC March 4, 1969 CBS - TV's 60 Minutes - "Carnegie Hall for Children." March 7, 1969 Evanston, IL March 9, 1969 University of Toledo Fieldhouse, Toledo, OH March 15, 1969 University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by James Cotton Blues Band) March 18, 1969 New York City, NY (US TV "The Ed Sullivan Show") March 20-22, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Aum) March 23, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Aum) March 27, 1969 Sacramento, CA March 28, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by MC5 & Lee Michaels) March 29, 1969 San Diego, CA April 1, 1969 Stockholm, SWE (TV Taping) April 11, 1969 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED April 12, 1969 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 14, 1969 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA April 17, 1969 SVT Studios, Stockholm, SWE April 19, 1969 Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, DEN April 21, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG April 25, 1969 Springfield, MA April 26, 1969 M.I.T. Armory Gymnasium, Cambridge, MA (afternoon) April 26, 1969 Brown University's Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI (evening, Brown Spring Weekend '69) April 27, 1969 Rochester, NY Janis Joplin & Her Kozmic Blues Band #4 (MAY 1969 - JUN 19, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Brad Campbell 4) Richard Kermode 5) Terry Clements 6) Terry Hensley 7) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers 8) Maury Baker drums May 2, 1969 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY May 3, 1969 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithica, NY May 4, 1969 University of New Hampshire, Durham, NH May 9, 1969 Cleveland Public Auditorium and Conference Center, Cleveland, OH (Kozmic Blues Band, supported by Country Joe & The Fish & Teagarden and Van Winkle) May 10, 1969 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (Kozmic Blues Band, supported by Country Joe & The Fish & Teagarden and Van Winkle) May 11, 1969 Veteran's Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (supported by Teagarden and Van Winkle) June 5, 1969 Atlanta, GA (Atlanta Pop Festival) June 6, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA June 16-19 & 23-26 1969 Los Angeles, CA (Kozmic Blues records I Got Dem Ol' Kozmic Blues Again Mama!) JANIS JOPLIN AND HER KOZMIC BLUES BAND #5 (JUN 20, 1969 - JUL 18, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Sam Andrew 3) Brad Campbell 4) Richard Kermode 5) Terry Clements 6) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers 7) Luis Gasca trumpet 8) Lonnie Castille drums June 20 - June 22: Appearance at the three-day "Newport Pop Festival" held at Devonshire Downs in Northridge, CA June 30, 1969 St. Louis, MO July 1, 1969 Southern Illinois University Edwardsville, Edwardsville, IL (Mississippi River Festival 1969) July 2, 1969 Des Moines, IA July 5, 1969 Atlanta International Raceway, Hampton, GA (Atlanta International Pop Festival 1969) July 8, 1969 Tanglewood Music Center, Lenox, MA July 11, 1969 Hampton Beach, NY July 12, 1969 Yale Bowl, New Haven, CT July 16, 1969 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA July 18, 1969 The Dick Cavett Show, New York City, NY (First appearance on the Dick Cavett Show) Janis Joplin & Her Kozmic Blues Band #6 (JUL 19, 1969 - DEC 19, 1969) 1) Janis Joplin 2) Brad Campbell 3) Richard Kermode 4) Terry Clements 5) Cornelius 'Snooky' Flowers 6) Lonnie Castille 7) John Till guitar 8) David Woodward trumpet July 19, 1969 Forest Hill Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY July 25-26, 1969 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 3, 1969 Atlantic City Race Course, Atlantic City, NJ (Sings duet with Little Richard at the Atlantic City Pop Festival) August 16, 1969 Max Yasgur's Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock. Sam Andrew gives last performance with the group. Replaced by John Till. August 23, 1969 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 9.45, supported by The James Cotton Band) August 27, 1969 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 29, 1969 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supported by The Faces) August 30, 1969 Dallas International Motor Speedway, Lewisville, TX (Texas International Pop Festival) August 31-September 1, 1969 Louisiana International Speedway, Prairieville, LA (New Orleans Pop Festival 1969) September: Janis's lawyer brings suit against ad agency for Janis Joplin "rip off" used in TV commercial. September 8, 1969 US TV "Music Scene" September 20, 1969 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA September 21, 1969 "This Is Tom Jones" taping. Rehearsals were on the 18th. Broadcast December 6th) October 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Santana Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) October 3-4, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Santana Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) October 3, 1969 Seattle Pilots Stadium, Tempe, AZ (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Chief Root Wizard & The Silvery Moon) October 4, 1969 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA October 5, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA October 11, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (supported by Blues Image & Sanpaku) October 17, 1969 Gregory Gymnasium, University of Texas, Austin, TX October 18, 1969 Hemisfair Arena, San Antonio, TX October 19, 1969 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX October 24, 1969 Henry Levitt Arena, Wichita, KS (supported by James Cotton Blues Band) October 25, 1969 Fairgrounds Arena, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by James Cotton Blues Band) October 31, 1969 Civic Center Convention Hall, Philadephia, PA (3rd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Joe Cocker, B.B. King & Santana) November 2, 1969 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 4, 1969 Forum, Montreal, QC November 8, 1969 University of Tennessee, Knoxville, TN November 15, 1969 University of Miami, Coral Gables, FL November 16, 1969 Curtis Hall, Tampa, FL (Charged with two counts of using vulgar and obscene language on stage) November 21, 1969 Dane County Expo Center, Madison, WI November 23, 1969 Auditorium Hall, Chicago, IL November 26, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, Springfield, MA November 27, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Sings with Tina Turner at Rolling Stones concert) November 28, 1969 Pittsburgh, PA November 29, 1969 International Raceway, West Palm Beach, FL (Palm Beach Pop Festival 1969) December 4, 1969 Los Angeles, CA, USA (US TV "Tom Jones Show" performing "Little Girl Blue" & "Raise Your Hand") December 5, 1969 Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, GA December 6, 1969 University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA December 7, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Butterfield Blues Band & Joe Cocker) December 10, 1969 Rochester Community War Memorial, Rochester, NY (With Grand Funk Railroad & Fat Jessie) December 11, 1969 Music Hall, Boston, MA (with Butterfield Blues Band) December 12, 1969 Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, GA December 15, 1969 Nashville, TN December 19, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (supported by Paul Butterfield Blues Band) 1970 January: Kozmic Blues disbanded. February: Flies to Rio, Brazil, for Carnival. Plans a long vacation to "get off drugs and dry out." JANIS JOPLIN with THE BUTTERFIELD BLUES BAND #12 (MAR 28, 1970) 1) Janis Joplin lead vocals 2) Paul Butterfield harp 3) Gene Dinwiddie alto sax, tenor sax, sopran sax 4) Dave Sanborn tenor sax 5) Phil Wilson drums 6) Rod Hicks bass 7) Steve Madaio trumpet 8) Howard 'Buzzy' Feiten guitar, organ, french horn 9) Ted Harris keyboards April: Assembles third and last group, Full Tilt Boogie. April 2: Gets tattoos on her wrist and over her heart, "One for the boys." April 4: Fined $200.00 in absentia on obscenity charges in Tampa. April 4, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Reunion with Big Brother) JANIS JOPLIN with BIG BROTHER AND THE HOLDING COMPANY #10 (APR 4, 1970 / APR 12, 1970 / MAY 21, 1970) 1) Janis Joplin lead vocals, maracas (as guest vocalist) 2) Nick 'The Greek' Gravenites lead vocals 3) Peter Albin vocals, guitar 4) James 'Jim' Gurley bass 5) Sam Andrew vocals, guitar 6) David 'Baby Dave' Getz drums 7) Mike Finnegan vocals, organ (occasional member) 8) David 'Shalloroma' Shallock vocals, guitar April 12: Plays with Big Brother at Winterland (on Live). April 20: Announces from Rio that she is "going off into the jungle with a big bear of a man" - Nick Niehaus. April 28: Records "One Night Stand" with Paul Butterfield at Columbia's Studio D in Hollywood (on Farewell Song). JANIS JOPLIN AND THE FULL TILT BOOGIE BAND (MAY 1970 - OCT 4, 1970) *Janis Joplin - lead vocals *John Till - guitar *Brad Campbell - bass *Ken Pearson - organ *Richard Bell - piano *Clark Pierson - drums May 5, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (Full Tilt play their first gig on the same bill with Big Brother and their new lead singer Nick Gravenites (recorded live for Be a Brother) at a Hell's Angels dance) May 21, 1970 Bermuda Palms, San Rafael, CA (Hell's Angel's Party, with Big Brother & The Holding Company & Gold) May 29, 1970 University of Florida, Gainesville, FL May 30, 1970 Jacksonville, FL May 31, 1970 B-Bar-B Ranch, Miami, FL (Summerfaze) June 5, 1970 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH June 6, 1970 Indianapolis, IN June 12, 1970 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY June ?, 1970 San Bernardino, CA June 14, 1970 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS June 19, 1970 Cole Field House, College Park, MD (supported by Van Morrison) June 24, 1970 Montreal, QC June 25, 1970 New York City, NY (US TV "Dick Cavett Show" performing "Move Over" & "Get It While You Can") June 26, 1970 Aerodrome, Schenectady, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Snake) June 28, 1970 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON (Festival Express) July 1, 1970 Winnipeg Stadium, Winnipeg, MB (Festival Express) July 4, 1970 McMahon Stadium, Calgary, AB (Festival Express) July 5, 1970 Sick's Stadium, Seattle, WA (supported by Steve Miler Band, Youngbloods & Pacific Gas & Electric) July 8, 1970 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI July 10, 1970 Threadgill's, Austin, TX (Janis sings at a 70th birthday celebration for Ken Threadgill, the Austin club owner who gave her her first singing job) July 11, 1970 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (Full Tilt and Big Brother share billing) July 12, 1970 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (supported by Southwind & Fritz) July 17, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM August 1-2, 1970 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY August 3, 1970 New York City, NY (US TV "Dick Cavett Show" performing "My Baby". Janis's last appearance on the show, with Raquel Welch & Chet Huntley the other guests August 4-5, 1970 Highland Park, Ravinia, IL August 6, 1970 Shea Stadium, New York City, NY (Shea Stadium Peace Festival) August 8, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY August 11, 1970 Garden State Arts Center, Woodbridge, NJ August 12, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA August 15, 1970 Port Arthur, TX (Janis attends her 10-year high school reunion) September ?, 1970 Los Angeles, CA (Pearl sessions) October 3, 1970 Janis listens to an instrumental of the final track scheduled for "Pearl", Nick Gravenite's "Buried Alive In The Blues." She plans to record the vocal the next day. October 4, 1970 Landmark Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (At 1:40 a.m., alone in her room, Janis O.D.'s from a combination of heroin and alcohol. The Pearl album is completed after her death by producer Paul Rothchild and the Full Tilt Boogie Band. After its release in January 1971, it goes to #1 for nine weeks and contains a hit single, Janis's version of Kris Kristofferson's "Me and Bobby McGee."